Locker Check
by darkgirl3
Summary: It's the schools second random drug search of the year and Caroline goes to check one person's locker before the school can check it.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Locker Check**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler, Vicki**

**Summary: It's the schools second random drug search of the year and Caroline goes to check one person's locker before the school can check it. **

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I own nothing if did show would be different. After three months I finally figured out how to continue this and hope all enjoys. **

**AN2: Takes place in season one, but does not follow the show's story line because Vicki still alive.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 1**

Caroline was the sheriff's daughter so when she heard that the school was having its second random drug search of the school year she went straight to a certain person's locker. She knew that he would be somewhere right about now getting something, probably from Vicki no less. She just hoped that she was wrong about what she might find in his locker because of what they had spent the whole summer doing. She had hoped she had gotten through to him and he cared enough not to go back there. They just hadn't talked about what had gone on during the summer since school started back two months ago.

She however was surprised that he was standing at his locker. She looked at the school entrance seeing that the two deputies were already here. She had little time and she owed him for keeping the guy from taking advantage of her at the party. She had been a little too drunk and he'd saved her. She owed him so she would do this and it would be even. She would not be in his debt at all. The only thing was that he was so far in her debt for what she had done for him that it might never be really even between them. She had done something that nobody would ever think of doing for him.

Tyler was about to shut his locker door when Caroline grabbed it, "What the hell are you doing?" the last thing he was expecting was for her to be here today. It was some cheer leading bake sale or raffle or something. He really didn't follow what they did, but he did watch them. Okay so most of the time he was watching the one in front of him, but nobody had to know that. He also would never be caught with the knowledge that he really did know what she had supposed to be doing today since he knew there was an event. He'd rather take on a few dozen guys bigger than he was before he admitted that. Things had changed between the two of them over the summer, but he knew in the last eight weeks it was like nothing had happened. He hated that and it was his own fault, but he didn't want to admit it. He didn't deserve the girl that was holding onto his locker giving him the death stare.

"You saved me from a drunken mistake Saturday night," Caroline said getting in his personal space, "I'm saving you from a beat down by your dad," she reached her hand into his locker and pulled the bag of pills he had stashed in the back out. She knew his hiding places because she had seen him stash them there before. She had just hoped she wouldn't find anything when she pulled her hand back.

She knew how the Mayor could be since she had seen that dark side of him once. It was before her dad had run off with Steven and she'd been over with Elena, Matt and Bonnie at the swimming hole with Tyler. The guy was a total ass and had no caring bone in his body. He'd been nice one second and when she'd forgotten her bag going back in she'd saw him striking his own son. She had frozen that day and after he'd left she had gone over to Tyler. She had just hugged him, it hadn't been about pity, it had just been a hug between friends. He could have shoved her away, but he hadn't and when she'd kissed his cheek, he had pulled her back kissing her. She still felt that kiss sometimes; they hadn't even been in high school then. They had been each other's first kiss, first loves until it all fell away.

"You know I can take care of my own self and you don't know what you're talking about," he was defensive because he didn't want her lecturing him. He knew she knew about the dark part of his life and he didn't want that brought up now. He went to grab the bag from her, but Caroline backed away. "Give them back right now," he wasn't about to get caught, but he really had nowhere to go when he saw the principal coming from the other end of the hall. If Caroline didn't hand the bag back over they both would be get caught. The football season was already over, but he knew what she said would be true if he got caught.

"You're such an ass," Caroline said, but she shoved him into the door that went out of the building. She knew being the sheriff's daughter made her untouchable thankfully. She didn't give him a chance to say anything until she got him to where most of the stoners hung out. She had done this to be nice to him, well it was over. She just hoped she could stick to what she was saying this time. "You are done, do you fucking hear me, I will not save you again, I will not give you a heads up again," She had done it so many times in the past, but it was over. "If you want to waste your life then do it, but you got so much more potential than being here," she motioned around them before she turned around. "After what I did for you this summer, all the hell I went through, right by your side, this how you repay me?" She was pissed off at him because she couldn't believe he had gone back to using. She couldn't go back in the school with the pills so she went towards her car. She'd keep them there until after school and then she was going to do something with them. She ignored him when he yelled after her sticking her finger in the air at him.

**BTC TC TC TC/B**

"I want the pills back," it was simple and to the point, but Caroline ignored it. She walked right past Vicki as if she wasn't there, but when Vicki put her arm up stopping her from going out of the bathroom it was impossible to ignore. "You took the pills I gave Tyler, now give them back," she had gone to get them after the school had done the search, but he hadn't had them. She had known exactly who had them though. The same do gooder who had spent the entire summer trying to ruin her life.

"No, you about got him busted," Caroline said, she wasn't going to back down; she didn't care if it was Matt's sister. She knew how to fight and if she had to then she would. "You don't care about him," she went on about how she was pitting Jeremy and Tyler against each other. She wanted them both, but she couldn't have both of them. "You get one and you might as well forget about Tyler," she was going to just have to make him see that Vicki didn't care. It was after school and a Monday so The Grill was full outside the door. If she needed to yell she was sure somebody would hear. "Now get out of my way,"

"Give me the pills back and I will," Vicki said reaching for Caroline's bag to see if she had them in there. She wouldn't give them back then she would take them, just like she was going to take Tyler. She ignored what Caroline said because she had them both, but she didn't really because Tyler never would sleep with her. It was driving her insane; he kept making excuses for why he couldn't. She knew the excuses all revolved around Caroline really, which pissed her off.

Caroline slapped her as hard as she could jerking her bag away, "Stay away from Tyler," she wasn't going to watch Vicki take him back down the road of hell. She blamed not only the Mayor, but the ones he hung around for the problem he'd fell into. As much pain as he'd stayed in she knew why he went there.

Vicki shoved Caroline back so she was against one of the stalls, "What are you going to do, make me, I'm more of his type than you anyway, you surely wouldn't spread your legs for him," Vicki laughed looking Caroline up and down, "You might be flexible, but you could never take it rough, it's what he likes," she leaned in close so she was against her almost, "Then again, I've seen you before, he does like it in the woods, and that was you that one time with that guy," she was trying to get Caroline mad so she could get her to give the pills back.

"Yeah and you so easily do, but the second that Jeremy is around you shut down and get them in a fight," She knew that it was Vicki's game make them fight it out and ever who won she'd do that night. "You know it's sad because Jeremy obviously likes you, yet you use him too," she pushed Vicki out of her way and went for the door, but before she got it open she was being jerked backwards. "You bitch," Caroline took a swing at Vicki, but she moved her head before she could connect. "You don't even know what I have done or with who," Vicki hadn't spent the summer with Tyler, no she had, she'd spent every day with him.

"Takes one to know one," Vicki said getting a good slap to the side of Caroline's face while trying to get her bag, but Caroline wasn't having it she used the strap to move Vicki back to her and punched her in the face. The punch sent her back into wall and she took her bag back, "Give him anything again and I will kick your ass," she knew how to fight if she really had to.

This time she got to the door and out of the bathroom and walked right up to Tyler and did something she hadn't done since she was twelve years old and he was being mean to her. She grabbed hold of him between his legs applying a slight bit of pressure to get his attention, "Your girlfriend ever tries to do that again and I will just punch you instead," she let go not caring one bit at the fact he was staring at her or that others were. She had gotten his attention for damn sure and was glad of it. She was so close to really giving up, but she didn't want to, but she would if she had to. "Why do you have to make my life hell? Why can't you ever open your damn eyes? I won't waste my time or life on a fucking drug addict," she really hope that he was getting what the hell she was saying too.

"What did you do to piss her off again?" Matt asked looking at Tyler; it was a surprise to him that Caroline had done what she'd just done. He hadn't seen her this upset in a while, the beginning of summer to be exact. It was the day he'd called her to help him get Tyler out of the hospital before his dad got there. It was the same night that Elena's parents had died and Tyler had already shown up drunk to the party. He'd known something had happened earlier that afternoon if his best friend was already wasted. He just hadn't known he'd gotten pills from his sister too.

Tyler didn't answer instead he got up and left Matt sitting there going back to where Vicki was standing now, "What the hell did you do?" he'd seen the red mark on Caroline's face and knew who had done it. "Stay away from her, when I get your pills back, we're done," he didn't really think of them as dating because he wasn't going to be her fall guy. If Jeremy wanted her he could have her because whatever kind of thing they had going he was done with it. He couldn't get a certain cheerleader out of his head. He couldn't let Caroline down after all she had done for him.

**BTC TC TC TC/B**

It wasn't long after Caroline got to her house that somebody was ringing the bell. She groaned getting off of her bed going to the door. She just didn't want to open it when she saw who was standing there. "Go away," she wasn't having yet another conversation. She had defended herself already and her face was still stinging from the slap. She'd seen the red mark already forming and she wasn't going be ridiculed for what she'd done.

"Not until we talk," Tyler said turning the door knob, "I knocked to be nice, doesn't mean I won't just walk in," he knew he was totally being an ass yet again. She had saved him that morning and they were not even from the party. He could see the hand print on her face was a lot redder than when she'd left the Grill. He went to touch it, but the death glare stopped him. "I'm sorry," he really didn't know how to make things up to her for what she was being put through, what he had put her through.

"Sorry, oh you're going to be sorry," Caroline was still seething from what happened in the bathroom. "Your damn girlfriend tried to take my purse to get those pills back, she cornered me in the bathroom no less," she got in his face not caring if it was his personal space again. "You should be thanking me, she should be too, but no I save your asses and you say nothing besides give them back," she wasn't going to do it though, she wasn't going to give them back to him because she knew that it would mean that Vicki won. Vicki was not going to win again, she'd almost cost him his life last spring.

"I don't do girlfriends," He knew she'd call him on it too and he didn't even stop her when she slapped him. He really did deserve that one because they knew it was a lie, seventh grade proved it. "Just tell me you didn't flush them," he didn't care about the cash, he just didn't want her to have flushed them. He'd just give them back to Vicki and then Caroline would be off his back. That thought however, brought another one to his head of her on her back with him fucking her. He closed his eyes trying to shake the memory away from his mind, he couldn't start thinking about those memories again.

"Oh no, you're not giving them back to her," Caroline shook her head; she wasn't lying when she said that he was done. "You save me from that ass, tell me I deserve somebody that is better, you and I have sex and then you just what decide oh let me go and fuck Vicki again?" she added a comment about trading sex for pills. She was trying to put the memory of Tyler taking her into the bedroom and showing her just what she deserved. He'd been sweet and gentle bringing her to orgasm three times before finally taking her body. He had shown her what she deserved and like that it had been gone with the pills being in his locker.

"I didn't decide anything so don't throw it back at me," he was getting pissed off and it annoyed the hell out of him because she was right. However, she was also wrong because he hadn't had sex with Vicki. He just wasn't going to admit to that just yet, let her think otherwise see if he cared. She wanted to think he swapped sex favors for drugs then so be it. He wasn't a fucking ass he could leave right now yet he wasn't budging. He was standing his ground with her because he wasn't that same guy from the beginning of the summer.

**BTC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline left him standing in the hallway going to her bedroom. He could let his own damn self out because she wasn't putting up with it. She was pissed off and annoyed at him. She'd saved his ass so many times and she just wanted him to notice her. She dug in her bag taking the pills out and sat down on her bed. She looked up when she heard footsteps and threw the bag at him. "THERE, go get high or whatever the hell it is you want them for," she told him to get the hell out, but he wasn't listening.

"You have to stop caring about me," why the hell did she have to care about him. There wasn't another single person that gave a damn about him this much, so why did she have to do it? "You gotta stop saving me, Care," his voice was low, but she heard it because he was standing in front of her wiping the tears off her face. "I'm not worth saving," yet she kept trying to do it every single day. It was his fault she'd almost gotten hurt at the party. She had gone to make sure he didn't get so wasted he did something stupid. It had been her that got drunk after they got into a fight after they first got there.

"You are to me, don't you see, I can't stop caring because I still fucking love you," why the hell it was hard to see that she didn't know. They broke up after seventh grade, they never did anything, but hold hands back then and kiss, but she had loved him. They had just gone their separate ways and he'd turned into the school bully who was the biggest dick in the world; okay maybe not the world. "But you're not going start this again," she pushed him so that he moved back and she took the bag again. "I spent the entire summer getting you off of these damn pills," it was when she'd fallen back in love with him, not that it ever burned out. Every time he got the pills she gave them right back to the bitch. "You want to smoke pot fine, you want drink, go right ahead, but you're not taking Vicodin anymore," the emotional wreck she had been all summer had taken a toll on her too. She wasn't that same girl she'd been before; she didn't just care about herself. She cared so much about him that it was breaking her heart now.

"I wasn't going to take them," he was holding them for Vicki; he wasn't taking them, but it probably did look really bad when she had caught him with them. "I promised you I wouldn't do it and I didn't," he didn't go back on his promises, not when it came to her. "Do you honestly think I would piss away all of that," he had gone through hell getting through the addiction he had to them. He had needed to pass the drug test for football and she had helped him; however, it hadn't just been about the drug test. She'd been there every time he had felt like going back to them too. "I still love you too," the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. It was the truth; he just hadn't planned on telling her that.

**BTC TC TC TC/B**

She walked up to him and he thought she was going to say something, but instead she slapped him across the face. "That is for what she did to me," she went to do it again, but he grabbed her hand before she could. "She attacks me and you come here wanting the damn pills, how the hell does that equal loving me?" she wanted to know and she moved her other arm up to do the same, but he had both of them putting them behind her back. She was trying to get away, but he had her so she couldn't. "What are you going to do?"

"Just stop talking," he leaned in until he was right against her lips, "Don't try and kick me either," he knew she'd done it before and would try again, but he walked them backwards so she was pinned to the wall. He hadn't broken the distance between them and once she was against the wall he kissed her. Her arms were behind her so she couldn't do anything with them. She however didn't hesitate to kiss him back; she liked doing that, they had done a lot of that during the summer. She hadn't cared that half the time he'd been going through with drawls. Vicki would never had stayed with him like she had and if the bitch questioned her again on what Tyler would and wouldn't do she was going to throw that in her face. She knew what Tyler liked when it came to sex. She had been under him a lot this summer; it was never anything but pleasure.

She whimpered wrapping her leg around his waist pulling him flush against her since she couldn't use her arms. She could feel how hard he was and knew it was all her doing. She tangled her other leg around his and brought the one that was around his waist down. The move she made brought them both to the ground making him lose his balance. She was on top of him and he had let go of her hands. She took that moment to move down slightly, jerking his belt free. "I told you what I was going to do if I ever caught you with the pills again," she grinned before getting his jeans open and down. She smiled seeing the tent in his boxers sucking once through the fabric.

He was in serious trouble since he knew Caroline didn't go back on her word either, "Come on, I wasn't taking them," she wasn't budging though and took hold of both of his hands using his belt to tie them together. "Caroline," he watched her fasten it into one of the holes on the loop making it tight. He could get out of this in no time, flip her over and leave, but he wanted her.

She pulled her shirt over her head after jerking his open watching the buttons pop off. "I told you, it wouldn't matter, but don't worry, this is going to feel good," she gave him a seductive look leaning in close so he could see her breasts. The bra she was wearing had her breasts held nicely so when she unclasped it from the front hooks they fell out almost in his face. "Didn't I make it feel good every time before?" she asked moving her nipples against his own watching him.

He hissed in pleasure closing his eyes as she moved down his body. She let her hair down so it was against his body before taking him into her mouth. She only took the head of his cock though making a ring with two of her fingers at the base of his cock. He had been turned on by her at The Grill when she'd grabbed him the way she had. He was in so much trouble right now, but he didn't care. Caroline's version of punishment was to pleasure him until he was about to cum and stop. She had started tying him up at the end of the summer when he'd tried to get her to let him cum. The only thing was her tying his hands together was turning him on even more. It had been two months since they had sex, before Saturday night, and he'd enjoyed her at his mercy for once.

Caroline ran her tongue along his slit before taking him completely in her mouth not once removing her fingers from the base of his cock. She kept repeating the action over and over until she had him where she wanted him. He was hard and she knew that the moment she let go he was going to explode. She reached over into her bag that had fallen on the floor, taking the cock ring she'd bought, sliding it into place before moving her fingers. "There," she smiled before sliding her breasts up and down his shaft pleasuring him, while the cock ring vibrated against him.

"Fucking hell," he could easily sit up and end this now, but he was letting her have the control. She was punishing him, but not in any way most people would say was punishment. It was nothing like his dad had ever done by yelling at him, hitting him, threatening him. This was worse; she would never let him cum in her during punishment. It was where he wanted to so badly, but she wasn't going to let him. She would even at times let him have the control, but during punishment he wasn't allowed to cum. If he did she would sit on him, his cock buried inside of her and not move. It had been pure torture and he hated it, she said it was her way of denying him what he wanted. It was in reach, but he couldn't have what he craved, after an hour she'd move, but wouldn't let him touch for hours.

**TC TC TC TC**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Locker Check**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler, Vicki**

**Summary: It's the schools second random drug search of the year and Caroline goes to check one person's locker before the school can check it.**

**Status: Complete**

**AN: I own nothing if did show would be different. After three months I finally figured out how to continue this and hope all enjoys. **

**AN2: Takes place in season one, but does not follow the show's story line because Vicki still alive.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 2**

Tyler was trying to get more friction against his body, but she wasn't letting him have it. She denied him everything that he was wanting. "Care," she kissed her way up his body moving her hands over him. He was trying to get his hands free from the belt, but he couldn't get any room to pull them out. He was just glad she hadn't put them in anything like the one time she'd put them through the head board before tying him down.

Caroline wiggled against him before moving her hands over his arms all the way up to his hands. She undid the belt tossing it away before she took hold of his hands, "I better not catch you with anything again, holding or otherwise," she leaned down kissing Tyler before sinking down onto him. The cock ring was still in place because she still wasn't happy about what had happened. She whimpered at the feel of him inside of her and the cock ring vibrating against her folds as well.

He flipped them over so she was underneath him pulling almost all the way out, "I won't," he was done with the pills. He wanted Caroline and he knew that if he went back there he wouldn't get her back. He didn't have her now, not really, because they hadn't said it out loud that they were together. He could have gone and fucked any girl he wanted to, but he hadn't. Instead he went back to what he'd been doing. He just hadn't thought she'd find the pills before Vicki got them. He just hadn't taken them, he had too much respect of Caroline to do that.

"Good, because if you do, I won't save you again," she had meant it when she said it before and now too. "Fuck up again and this is over," she wouldn't be his savior from the school, the cops, his dad, no one because she would stop caring. She didn't know how she would do it, but she would. "You are worth something," she moved her hand over his back meeting his eyes.

"I promise," he wanted to be with her and knew she hated junkies. She'd made it clear enough times during the summer. The fight they'd had the first time he'd slipped up and she'd yelled at him had been worse than anything his dad could have said. She had gone right to the bone with what she'd said. "I don't want to die a nobody without you," She had come back after she'd cooled off telling him if he slipped again she would chain him up. She had kept her word too because quitting cold turkey hadn't been easy. He'd slipped up two other times, but she hadn't given up on him. He loved her for that because most people would have found him to be a lost cause.

She smiled before pulling him down kissing him at the same time he started moving again. She was glad that what she had said got through to him. It was hard as hell to get anything through his thick head as it was. She wrapped her legs around his waist moaning as he picked up the pace. She dug her nails into his back letting her head fall back against her carpet. She cried out in pleasure with each thrust he made going deeper inside of her. She was pretty sure he was going to pound her into the floor, but she loved it.

She was glad that her mom wasn't home because she didn't want to control the sounds she was making. He knew exactly what she liked, she hated slow and easy, she wanted fast, hard and rough. She didn't want to be made love to, she wanted to be dominated, be controlled, just like she knew he liked. She almost smiled because she really was the perfect match for him. Vicki hated sex in the woods, she'd been close by the night of the bon fire, she'd seen her push him away. "I'll never push you away," she brought him to her again kissing him like crazy.

**BTC TC TC TC/B**

Neither one of them had noticed that someone had walked in on the two of them. However, the person was standing there in shock at what she was seeing. Vicki had come to get what she wanted hoping that Tyler would get them and she could go. It seemed like it wasn't going to happen when he hadn't come back like he said he would once he got them. The last thing she expected was to walk in and find them having sex. She had thought she had a chance with Tyler, but it was obvious he was still hung up on Caroline. She reached down to grab the bag of pills that had landed on the floor catching Caroline's attention.

"I think he does like me," Caroline couldn't help it; Vicki was in her house, her room and she had no right to be here. She wasn't going to stop what she was doing because she was almost there. She had lost her virginity in a room full of other people, it hadn't been the highlight of her life, but she wasn't going to let the drug whore ruin her orgasm. "In fact, we've fucked all summer," she smiled watching Vicki's reaction as the words sunk in.

Tyler wasn't missing a single beat; he rolled Caroline over so she was under him again before pulling out. He got her onto her stomach and to her knees before jerking the cock ring off his self. "Get the pills and get the fuck out,"

He thrust back into Caroline holding onto her pulling her hair to one side. He let one of his hands go around her, his arm just below her breasts, bringing them up. He was still watching Vicki waiting for her to leave, but she hadn't yet. She was still standing there pretty much frozen. He wasn't going to stop though; he had Caroline in the perfect position with her legs between his kneeling so that her back was to his front. He was holding her in place with the one arm and while the other moved down her stomach. He started stroking her clit moving in and out of her.

Caroline whimpered as his fingers worked over her clit, she was pretty sure he had turned the tables on her. She could feel his lips on her neck and she knew if he wasn't holding her up with his arm she would have falling on her hands and knees by now. She wasn't sure what the hell Vicki's problem was for not leaving, but she couldn't say anything else. She was so far into her orgasm she could feel it flowing through her body. He was pounding into her from behind and she wanted more. "TYLER," She cried out bringing her arms up trying to bring him to her.

He kissed her moving his fingers faster over her clit causing her to buck against him. He wanted her to cum, but she wasn't close enough. He went forward bringing her down so she had to put her hands down on the floor to keep from crashing down. He bit down on her ear lobe running his hand over her bottom before bringing it back and smacking her bottom. He knew how to get her to cum, he knew everything about her and he knew it scared her. He might have been withdrawing from the pills, but he remembered what she liked. He hadn't always been drugged out when they'd had sex. There were a few times they had gone at it on the beach, in the shower, against the front door, even on the hood of her car with her laying across it, her feet barely touching the ground. "Cum, now,"

She moaned moving back into his hand wanting the feeling again, her breasts touch the carpet causing her to cry out as her nipples touched it. They were sensitive and tender; he hadn't even touched them yet either. "Please, harder," she brought herself up slightly going back into him. She knew he was close to cumming too, but he couldn't, she hadn't said he could yet. "Don't you dare let go," she hissed before his hand was back on her ass, this time the other cheek. She didn't have to look up to know that they still weren't alone. She really was going to have to teach the bitch about privacy. She wanted her to leave, but it was turning her on too, knowing that she was there.

Vicki had claimed she couldn't handle a round with Tyler, but she was dead wrong. She was pretty sure she'd brought his other side out. Vicki was the one that would never be able to handle this side of him. She wanted slow and gentle, fuck that, Caroline thought. It felt good to have him inside of her, she wanted what he was giving and she wasn't going to back down. She was thrusting back into him just as fast. She let her head fall running her nipples over the carpet again wanting them to be touched. She was craving his hands on her body, especially her breasts. She bucked back against him with another spank to her bottom letting out another shout as her orgasm reached her. She was cumming as he pumped into her holding onto her hips so she didn't go anywhere.

**BTC TC TC TC/B**

"Now that you have watched me fuck her get out," it was the only thing she was going to see and he'd throw her out if he had to. "Next time find another place to stash the pills," his locker was closed to her. He wasn't going to let her watch anymore the only reason he let it go this far was to prove her wrong. She'd said Caroline would never let him have her body, she knew nothing about what Caroline would do. If she knew half of the things that they had done it would make her run scared.

"You can have each other," it was the first thing she said when she found her voice. She couldn't believe that they had done it right in front of her. "It's obvious you were made for each other," she stormed out of the room and slammed the front door. She had wanted Tyler, he had showed some interest in her and then Caroline had to steal him away. She had to be the one that helped him.

Caroline whimpered as he pulled free of her body collapsing onto the carpet. She went to touch her breasts, but he took hold of her hands before she could. "Tyler," she needed them to be touched. She wanted him to touch her there, but he wasn't instead he lifted her up carrying her to the shower across the hall. "What are you doing?" he jerked her skirt down that she had pulled up earlier. He tossed it into the hamper before tossing his shirt on the counter top finally taking it the rest of the way off.

"We're taking a bath," he dropped the plug into the tub before letting the water feel up after dropping some bubbles in. "I figure if you can make me take showers where you hosed my ass down, then I am getting you in this tub," he owed her and knew she had always wanted him to do this, but he had refused.

"I liked hosing you down," Caroline said leaning against him with her arms around his back. She just hoped that she could stay away, she was feeling sleepy. "Next time you barge in my house, lock the door so your druggie ex can't get in,"

He kissed the top of her head before finally telling her, "I never had sex with Vicki, I just said that so you would leave me alone," she had been driving him crazy all day after the bon fire so he'd just said it. He had been so tempted to go back to the pills, but he didn't want to go through the hell of getting off of them again. Caroline wouldn't give up on him, which was the thing about being best friends. She would say it a million times and she'd act like she didn't, but when it came down to it, she wouldn't sell him to the fish.

Caroline pulled him to her kissing him because she had thought he slept with Vicki. He had sold it so well that she had believed him. "I am your girl, just know this, I am going get you for cumming without me telling you to," she giggled before he picked her up putting her into the tub getting in behind her. He didn't care, he couldn't hold off anymore, he'd let go filling her giving her what she wanted.

**TC TC TC TC**

**THE END**


End file.
